vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Odin (Fortissimo)
Summary Sōsei Yoshino, also known as Odin, is the main antagonist of fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase. Sōsei created the battlefield of Ragnarök, a ceremony that would help him attain the ultimate magic to revive SAKURA. Sometime before Reiji's returned, Sōsei let Jin Arizuka know about Ragnarök and agreed to share the right to be the Game Master since he did not want to show up by himself. He hid his presence in daylight and silently watched Ragnarök while Jin was in control. After Jin was killed, Sōsei personally supervised Ai Space like how it was meant to be. From that point onward, Ai Space did not occur randomly on a whim but was triggered whenever the combatants were needing it to fight. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B with casual Gungnir, Higher with Overlimited Gungnir, 3-C with Bolverkr | At least 3-C Name: Odin, Sōsei Yoshino, "Highest God", "Death" Origin: Fortissimo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ultimate Magi Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Martial Arts (Is a master of martial arts whose skills are far greater than Ryuichi's), Magic, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (Can rewrite the abstract laws of reality or simply create new ones), Conceptual Manipulation (All of his powers are categorized as Concept Magic), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Via Gotterdammerung; Should he desire to, he can attack the soul directly and destroy it), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Forcefield Creation (Powerful enough that not even subatomic particles can pass through and easily tank Mythic Class attacks), Spatial Manipulation (Can create, control, and erase space; can even create infinite space between himself and opponents or erase it to have his attacks always instantly hit them), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Teleportation, Existence Erasure (His Gungnir can erase one's existence), Immortality Bestowal (Can grant anyone, anything, even concepts such as death, the same immortality as he has), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. Like other magi, Odin is unable to die until his magical weapon is destroyed. However, his magical weapon also has the same regeneration as he has), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; can come back to life in seconds even if his existence is erased by Reiji's Overload Tyrfing and Ichigo's Endless Banish), Regeneration/Resurrection Negation (Can make the worns and deaths caused by him eternal, by giving them the same Mid-godly regeneration as he has), Mind Manipulation (Sealed Nagisa's original personality and created a new one in its place), BFR (Can banish people to one of his pocket realities and seal them in there via Die Walkuere), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (Can walk freely in a void devoid of space and gravity, resisted Hagane's Graviton Press without much effort) Attack Potency: At least Planet level with casual Gungnir (Stated by Reiji to be vastly stronger than other Mythic Class magics he has ever seen, which should put it above the likes of Sakura's full power Laevateinn and Ryuichi's Thor's Hammer Full Access), Higher with Overlimited Gungnir (a stronger version of Gungnir, though to what extent is unknown), Galaxy level with Bölverkr (Bolverkr is powerful enough to destroy an entire galaxy) | At least Galaxy level with serious Gungnir (Fires Gungnir with more than 50% of his power, which instantly killed Sayuki, who was able to tank Bölverkr), all of his Gotterdammerung attacks (Gungnir and Bolverkr) ignore conventional durability Speed: At least FTL (Casually blitzed Ryuichi, who can move at the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Wall Class (His punches can cause explosions, however it wasn't detailed how big the explosions were) Durability: At least Planet level physically (Tanked Reiji's Fenris Wolf, which can rival Ryuichi's Thor's Hammer, without a single scratch) and with barriers (Can create a barrier strong enough to easily block Mythic Class level attacks like Ryuichi's Thor's Hammer Full Access) Stamina: Infinite. His mana is also of the highest quality. Reiji, Sakura, Ryuichi, and some others felt powerless when they saw him, strong enough to turn Kirisaki weapons into dust and has also been shown to a lot of his powerful attacks and abilities, that would likely require lots of mana to use, without showing signs of exhaustion. Range: At least Galactic, can erase the distance between him and his opponent so that his attacks would always instantly hit his opponent. Can also create infinite distance to trap his opponent's opponent's attacks. Standard Equipment: *'Ring of Nibelung:' Odin's weapon is specifically created by Voluspa as the ultimate Magic. However, it showed no compatibility with Sōsei after its creation. It is later revealed that the Ring of Nibelung has a hidden activation protocol, which is to sacrifice the one closest to the user (In Sosei's, it was his wife and the mother of Reiji). Intelligence: Masterminded behind all events in Fortissimo. He was the one who triggered the Ragnarok ritual. Ichigo herself admitted that Odin is smarter than her despite the fact that she’s a genius of her own right. He is also a master of martial arts, being the one who taught Ryuichi about the Ultimate Arts and can utilize it much more effective than Ryuichi can. Weaknesses: His concept magics can be overwritten by other, stronger conceptual powers. Can be defeated by rewinding his existence back to before he became immortal. All the laws that are created by him can also affect him as well. Will receive mental trauma if he's hit with a very potent attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' File:Fortissimo-gungnir.png|Gungnir File:1944.jpg|Overlimit Gungnir File:Fortissimo-spirit-bomb-wee.png|Bolverkr ' Gungnir: Odin's magical weapon gives him the ability to control the four absolutes of the world: form/eternity, space, rules, and power. All of them are some of the most powerful concept magics, making Odin the strongest concept magic user in the series. *'Das Rheingold:' The Eternity absolute. This ability gives Odin an eternal body that will never be destroyed. It is a robust body that has allowed him to come back from being erased from existence by Ichigo’s Endless Banish, his concept of existence being destroyed by Reiji’s Overload Tyrfing, his body annihilated by Mythic Class magic's multiple times, just to return back to reality as if nothing has happened. The very nature of this ability is revealed as a timeloop that would return his existence back to a fixed point whenever a change happens. He can also make anything else immortal by making them eternal like himself and, through this way, he’s capable of bringing eternal death to anyone who got killed by him. This ability is considered a curse by Odin himself because he can't undo any immortality that was given by Das Rheingold. However, if Odin receives too much damages from an attack, though he would perfectly revive himself, said attack will still leave him a mental trauma. *'Die Walkuere:' The Space Absolute. This ability allow Odin to control, create, and warp space and even move freely in a world devoid of space and gravitational field. Odin uses this ability to create various pocket realities: Eyespace, a magical space that vastly resembles the real world and serves as the battlefield for the magi to compete with each other; Isabel, a world purely made out of concept magic that forbid any violent acts that go against its residence; and Vahalla, a world filled with countless stars and possibly a galaxy in a middle. To Odin, creating spaces like these worlds are fairly simple. He can even casually create infinite space/distance between him and the opponent to trap the opponent’s attack inside, where the eyes of others it looks as though the attack has vanished into nothingness. Die Walkuere’s usage doesn’t stop at creating pocket realities and infinite space/distance, it also allows Odin to use this absolute to banish other people into other spaces as well erasing the distance between him and the opponent, making his attacks always instantly hit the opponent. *'Siegfried:' The Rules Absolute, usually referred to as one of the most powerful concept magic. This absolute allow Odin to create concepts and laws of the world or even rewrite the existing ones. With this absolute, he can set up a law that forbid the opponent from using their power (as seen when he banned the magi from using their power in the real world and can only fight in the Eyespace) or outright rewrite their power (seen here where he rewrites the magi’s immortality, making anyone who got killed in Vahalla die for real no matter if their magical weapon esd destroyed or not). Any attempt to go against these laws will be erased from existence, no matter if it's a person or power (Ex. He set up the law for Isabel, a pocket reality where every attempt to harms its residence is forbidden and erased, not even Jin’s Forbes: Blutgang, which is an attack that possesses the concept of “eternal”, can resist from being erased by this Absolute). However, the laws that are created by Odin also affects him as well, so he needs to be careful when placing a new law. *'Gotterdammerung:' The Power Absolute. Considered to be the strongest among all of Odin’s absolutes. Taking the form of an immensely powerful magical energy blast named “Gungnir” that would obliterate anything in its path, including existence, theory, reason, imagination, hope, despair, etc. Not even Ichigo’s Endless Banish was able to erase it from existence. Even a casual Gungnir blast far surpasses every mythical level magic Reiji has ever seen. That is including Thor’s Hammer: Full Access, which is able to destroy 9 planets at the same time. A stronger form of Gungnir is Overlimit Gungnir, although how much stronger was never stated. Odin can also choose whatever he wants to destroy out of his target, either by destroying their soul or body. This also allows him to create a barrier so dense that not even sub-atomic particles can pass through and it can easily block any mythical attacks that on Thor’s Hammer: Full Access level. The strongest form of Gotterdammerung that Odin has ever performed is Bolverkr, a giant sphere of magical energy so enormous that even with just 30% of his power, it’s capable of destroying an entire galaxy upon its impact. This ability also doesn’t require a lot of preparation, as Odin can use Bolverkr anytime he wants, although it would take him a little time to charge it. Immense Magical Power: Being in possession of the strongest Magic Weapon, with a past full of strict training, Odin has a nearly unlimited amount of mana. Despite having a lot of confidence in his own skill, Reiji was instantly paralyzed the moment Odin first appeared, knowing for certain that there was no chance of victory if he were to go against Odin. In combat, his magic capacity is revealed to be even greater than expected. He uses a lot of powerful attacks and conceptual Runes that require a lot of mana but does not show any signs of exhaustion. Martial Arts Expert: Having received intense training while still in Völuspá, he is well-versed in hand-to-hand combat and other kinds of martial arts. His skills are also far greater than Ryūichi's, even being the one who taught the latter about the Ultimate Arts. *'Ultimate Arts:' Over the years, Odin developed a type of martial arts for himself called the Ultimate Arts. This type of martial arts utilizes deadly speed, power, and accuracy to exploit the weaknesses of the opponent. The basic combo is a barrage of attacks with great speed from all angles toward the opponent, then finishing with a powerful strike propelled by the momentum gained from earlier strikes Key: 30% Power | 50% Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fortissimo Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:BFR Users Category:Concept Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Law Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3